1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention in general relate to a wheel handling apparatus. In one example a wheel handling apparatus is described which can be used in removing a wheel assembly from a truck, for example, when the truck is to undergo routine maintenance.
2. Related Art
As persons familiar with servicing heavy vehicles will readily attest, there are certain service operations which require the combined efforts of two people. One such operation is the handling of truck and trailer wheel assemblies which typically have a weight of the order of 150 kg to 270 kg. Under normal workshop conditions, two people or a forklift are required to manoeuvre such a wheel when its bearings and/or brake drums require replacement. Also, once a relevant wheel assembly has been removed from an axle of a truck the wheel assembly is to be tilted and it will then need to be supported in some manner or another. In some extreme instances this support function is known to have been achieved with the use of crates. The reason for supporting the wheel assemblies, of course, is that if a heavy wheel assembly was simply allowed to rest on its side on a floor surface, it will be extremely difficult for a person to pick it up in order to be replaced after having undergone maintenance.
Australian Work Safe Regulations further limit the weight that can be lifted by a person during a service operation. In Western Australia, for example, the maximum weight which a single person is permitted to handle is 16 kg. It will be readily apparent to persons skilled in the art that lifting a truck wheel assembly will far exceed this permitted weight.